


You're Lovely, You Know?

by SongPainter (OliverFans)



Series: Twenty One Pilots - Songs Painted With Words [12]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bite me Blurryface, I was fighting against self-doubt when I wrote this, Inspired by Music, It wanted to stop me but I refused, Meta Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverFans/pseuds/SongPainter
Summary: This is my metapoetry inspired by the song Lovely from the Twenty One Pilots album, Regional At Best.





	

Eye to eye  
The silver reflection  
Revealing her soul

Her dark house around her sleeping  
All she has is herself  
Looking right back at her

Expressionless at first  
In this black and white  
Candlelit  
Vignetted world

The white of a glint in her eye says _Hi_  
And she says _Hello_ back  
Taking her time  
When she'd normally rather say _Bye_

Hands to bathroom counter  
Leaning over the sink  
She's curious now

Nose sniffs in greeting  
She tells it it's cute  
_Whoa_..  
New information/sensation/expression  
_Who am I and what is this?_

No matter  
The mouth  
Lips turn up at corners  
Drapes opening in greeting  
A new dawn

A softening  
_You're okay, you know?_  
_I know, but thanks_  
A laugh  
_You're funny, you know?_  
_I know, but thanks_

A moment  
A connection  
A confession  
An exchange of truth  
Permission  
Admission  
_It's alright, you know?_  
_I know, but thanks_

Relaxed now for sleep  
A schedule to keep  
See you tomorrow?  
A nod  
A smile  
Heart soars  
A budding friendship  
To last a lifetime.


End file.
